Gumball: Survival of the Forest of Doom
by SpikedZen
Summary: Miss Simian has made a challenge for her class. A difficult challenge. Gumball wants to finally get together with Penny, but what will happen? Enjoy...


Hello people! This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. I chose mainly for this story my favourite cartoon couple, Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald! This is a looong one shot, because i was too lazy to put it apart in chapters. =P

ENJOYYYYY! =D

It was a normal day in Elmore. The kids were preparing for school. But Miss Simian has arranged a field trip!

Gumball: Man, I'm so excited for this field trip!

Darwin: Me too! Miss Simian hasn't told us yet where we'd go. It's gonna be a surprise!

Gumball: Well I hope it's something AWESOME!

Right after they heard the school bus horn.

Rocky: Kids come on!

Gumball and Darwin: Coming!

Every student counting the teacher, Miss Simian, were on the bus.

Gumball: Psst! Darwin! Would you mind if I tried my shot on Penny?

Darwin: No problem bro. Good luck!

Gumball: Thanks. (I will need it)

And so Gumball sat down next to Penny. They both greeted each other but suddenly:

Miss Simian: SILENCE CLASS! As you know, we're going to a field trip. I have arranged something VERY special for us! She said with a suspicious grin on her face.

Miss Simian: Look out the window, She said, still grinning.

All the kids saw a deep forest closing in on them.

Miss Simian: We are going to do a survival challenge in the Forest of Doom!

All the kids gasped.

Miss Simian: Your partner will be the one sitting next to you. So!: Leslie and Carrie, Teri and Molly, Alan and Carmen, Banana Joe and Tobias, Anton and Darwin, Tina and Jamie, Eggheads, Juke and Idaho, Sarah and Sussie.

Gumball's mind: OH MY GOD. My partner is Penny! What am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?

Penny realised Gumball was breathing really fast.

Penny: Gumball? Is there something wrong?

Gumbal: OH NONONO! Just... um... exercising my lungs! Yeah, yeah, exercise!

He nervously smiled.

Penny was confused for a moment but then shrugged it off.

Miss Simian: The only equipment you get are a swiss army knife and bandages for injuries. But otherwise you can use what you find in nature. The ferocious predators have been removed, but beware of other factors including hunger, thirst and enviromental danger. Understood?!

Students: Yes, Miss Simian!

Miss Simian: Good. Try to survive for 5 days! If you give up, you will get extra amount of homework for 6 WEEKS. If you survive, You will get no homework for same amount of time! Good luck. Now go out there and start!

Everybody left the bus.

Gumball: Penny, can you wait outside? I need to have a word with Darwin.

Penny: Sure, but don't stay too long! She blushed as she said that.

Gumball got closer to Darwin.

Gumball: I'm really sorry Darwin. I did NOT know the partnership would be arranged like this.

Darwin: Hmm. Well, I'm at the same time happy for you.

Gumball: Why?

Darwin: Think about it! You and Penny, a large forest with little chance of encountering others, privacy... Don't you recognise it?

Gumball: Oh, um... this is awkward.

Darwin: *Chuckle* well, try to seal the deal okay?

Penny: Gumball, what's taking so long?

Gumball: Just a second! Okay, I'll try my best.

Darwin: Go for it bro.

Gumball rushed next to Penny while Darwin left with Anton.

Gumball: Okay, let's try and find a good night spot.

Penny: Got it.

They both started looking for a shelter where to stay at night. Gumball quickly looked at Penny time to time, but one moment they made eye contact. Gumball turned his head around fast.

Penny: Gumball, I think I found one!

He went to check out the place. Penny had found a rock formation that had a nice little roof.

Penny: Is this okay?

Gumball: Anything you like, Penny.

They both blushed a little.

Gumball: Okay, time to make a fire and search for some little animals for food.

Penny: How do you know all that?

Gumball: Well, remember that picnic we showed up naked? We had been doing our best to survive for the whole day without food. We couldn't hunt either, the giant predators took all of it.

Penny: Ohhh! well that explains why you looked so dehydrated and started eating food from the trash can.

Tehy both started laughing.

Gumball: Yeah, I'm pretty much an Idiot.

Penny: I don't think you're an idiot.

Gumball: Why? I've done so many idiotic things that almost destroyed Elmore!

Penny: I just like the way you are brave enough to be yourself, she said with a smile.

Gumball: Thanks, Penny. I really appreciate that. You're a real friend.

Gumball started making a spear with the knife, while Penny tried to make the shelter a bit better with leaves.

The first day ended okay, with Gumball finding 3 squirrels and a rabbit for food.

While they were getting ready to sleep:

Gumball: Um... Penny?

Penny: Yes?

Gumball: Should we, um... get a bit closer for... body warmth?

Penny: Um.. sure Gumball... I'd love to...

They leaned together.

2ND DAY, 9:00 O'CLOCK

Gumball let out a long yawn. Penny was still sleeping. He got out the shelter quietly so she wouldn't wake up, but:

Penny: Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah, it's me.

Penny: Can you stay next to me for a bit longer?

Gumball's face turned the brightest red it can be.

Gumball: Okay...

He returned to the sleeping place next to Penny.

Gumball: Penny, there is a most important thing in my life i want to tell you.

Penny: What is it?

Gumball: Firstly, what's bigger than gigantic?

Penny: Uh... humongous?

Gumball: Okay, here it comes. *deep breath* IHAVEAHUMONGOUSCRUSHONYOUPENNY!

Penny layed there, extremely shocked. The boy, Gumball Watterson, a blue cat, said the words she'd never believe she would hear. She had a crush on him too, but she just couldn't believe the feeling was mutual.

There was 5 minutes of silence.

Penny: I... I had... I have a crush on you too...

Now the turns changed. Gumball was shocked.

Gumball: R-really? But if it was mutual, h-how did we not notice it?

Penny: I-I don't know... all that matters right now that it is mutual...

Gumball slowly leaned towards Penny, eventually hugging her. They hugged for a long time, until:

Penny: You don't know how much I've wanted to do this.

Penny kissed him, right on the lips. Gumball at first didn't realise what was going on, until he got that they loved each other. After a while Gumball started kissing him back.

When they stopped, an extreme amount of happiness was in the air. Both of them struggled to find any words after this.

Gumball: So... are we now...

Penny: If you want to, yes. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gumball: and you know what, after we got to be good friends in the kindergarden, I had a feeling. A feeling i didn't know about until 3rd grade.

Penny: That long?

Gumball: Yeah.

Penny: Well, same here.

They both smiled. Blushing was no longer needed now that they know.

With excellent teamwork, they survived the rest of the challenge with happiness, and especially love.

When the challenge ended, 5 out of 9 teams had given up. Luckily Darwin and Anton had completed the quest.

After going through all of the succeeding teams, Miss Simian got to Gumball and Penny.

Miss Simian: Surprisingly good work you two! Especially from Watterson. How did you do it?

Gumball: Well, it's our own little secret. He started holding Penny's hand. Darwin noticed it and winked an eye to Gumball. Gumball winked back.

Everyone got onto the bus, and Gumball sat next to Penny. He wasn't nervous at all anymore. And they were both happy.

When it was almost nighttime and the kids were at home, Penny suddenly received a text message. It read like this:

Penny Fitzgerald, I did not think this day would come so early. But since it happened, I'm going to try and be the best boyfriend ever. See you at school tomorrow! Love, Gumball Watterson.

Penny let out a tear of joy and smiled, and could not wait for the next day to come.

AAAND CUT! There you have it folks! My first fanfiction! i will do these more when inspiration comes, so be sure to chck out ym account every now and then. I made this story for 3 reasons: 1. I absolutely love this couple, 2. I'm the same age as Gumball, and 3. My won love story didn't go so well at school. I'm going to 6th grade now. But hey, there's plenty of fish in the ocean! So wish me luck, and i'm wishing your love luck too. SEE YOU LATER MA READERS! SPIKEDZEN OUT!


End file.
